


Fragments Of A Prisoner

by TravisMarshallSigno



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno
Comments: 1





	Fragments Of A Prisoner

I, at the age of 22, have witnessed the crushing loneliness of self isolation, it is a normal human condition that one finds himself trapped in these terrible times. I try not to abide by all the monstrous thoughts that lurk deep within my subconscious but I talk to you readers on what legacy shall I leave upon the earth knowing that death awaits me on the front door? 

True enough that the Pandemic has changed many lives, some for the better and some for the worst, it was a learning curve for me as I shifted careers and found myself engaged in my thoughts quietly counting the times as dawn approached . Time has lost meaning in this empty room, the truth is that most human beings cater to the social comfort of another as we yearn in this dawn of technology . 

I am not a friendly child nor have I ever been. My father would adhere to that notion but the truth is I am only mimicking what others find interesting and as time passes by the more and more numb I have become to their commentary. At one point I thought to myself as becoming a sociopath from all of my horrible life conditions but hope bequeathed me that I see the light of day to express myself on paper. 

I am not what others would consider a man perhaps it is in my biological condition that others see me as a weaker kind no for you see I was born in the body of a female that lurks and observes and witness the roles of society. 

I do savor the time of being in that body but as I grew the more this body cannot keep up with who I am to be, would my name be any different if I was born as a man? Perhaps the lesson here is regardless of what happens to me I am who I made myself and my name and thoughts are base upon me. 

What even covers being a man? 

Is it too broad to narrow down on what a nurturing father should be? 

I make these stories for you to read and for you to learn

I have grown to love and have grown and let go of what I have lost. Perhaps 22 is such a young age to think of maturity but I beg to differ.

Maturity is based on experiences and I crave to have more experiences. What life would be without the taste of experiences and by the end of the day I sit alone with my thoughts laying in bed drifting away to my own form of heaven up in my sleep. 

I can talk about the man I have grown to love but has disappeared within my sights, I shall never find another like him no ever and although I have messed up my relationship with him I hope he's happy wherever he may be. 

I can talk about the girl who made me happy and now her name will live forever in my works as I draw her to give me strength from the depths of my childhood. 

Life is about hard work 

Life is about experiences. 

Life is becoming. 

In this state I am a poor man barely able to show my grief upon digital art as the audience numb themselves with consumption after consumption The artists in questions mocks people for their unhelpful insight as all critics are in society. 

Am I an artist? No, I think I am better with words that focus on art. 

I am merely a young adult searching for ways to cope in this unforgiving world and by the time I publish another work I shall finally find self peace.


End file.
